Douceurs d'hiver
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Jeanne a une requête très spéciale en ce jour très spécial. Disponible en anglais.


**Nom:** Douceurs d'hiver

**Auteur:** Rain on your Back

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas de sous, je me contente de faire joujou dans le monde d'Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note:** Pour fêter dignement (AHEM) la Saint-Valentin. Petit OS sans prétentions, ptits couples mignons.

* * *

"Merci beaucoup d'accepter de m'aider," souffla Jeanne en se glissant à l'intérieur de l'auberge de Funbari Inn. Tamao la salua d'un sourire, l'aidant à se délester de ses vêtements. Le manteau cotonneux, le bonnet blanc, les mitaines assorties... Tout était très chaud, très épais aussi, très mignon selon la jeune Japonaise. Les plaçant dans une penderie, elle guida leur propriétaire jusqu'à la large cuisine lumineuse. Discutant de tout et de rien, les deux amies vinrent s'installer à table. Laissant l'albinos s'assoir, Tamao alla leur faire du thé. Sans demander, elle prépara deux infusions de menthe, trois sucres pour Jeanne, un seul pour elle. Petit temps de félicité, fait uniquement de petites gorgées et de vapeurs chaudes. "J'espère que je ne te dérange pas," souffla cependant l'albinos.

"B-Bien sûr que non," la voix de Tamao était douce et chaleureuse, "l'auberge est vide ces jours-ci.

- Ah oui?" Jeanne se fit inquiète, mordillant sa lèvre. "Tu sais que si tu veux de l'aide, Tamao, je peux...

- Non, ça va. Nous avons b-beaucoup de réservations pour la semaine prochaine, t-tout marche très bien," fit encore Tamao. "Je suis toute à toi. Alors, que puis-je faire?"

Jeanne cligna des yeux, laissa passer un petit temps. Les yeux dans l'eau chaude, elle semblait chercher ses mots. "Je t'en ai déjà touché un mot au téléphone," commença-t-elle. "Demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin, et... enfin, je voudrais faire du chocolat, mais je ne veux pas provoquer de désastre, alors je me suis dit que toi, tu saurais faire."

Tamao avait levé un sourcil, eut un sourire surpris. En effet, elle savait faire, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour. Mais c'était le fait que Jeanne soit venue à elle qui la surprenait. Après tout, Jeanne avait... "P-pourquoi ne pas demander à Marco-san? Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait faire cela avec toi, J-Jeanne.

- Je ne veux pas de son aide," répondit-elle vivement. Son regard était déterminé, un peu anxieux aussi, comme si elle avait peur que Tamao parle au grand blond. "Je... Il est temps que je grandisse, je ne pourrai pas toujours compter sur son aide. Et puis comme ça je pourrai le surprendre." Cette voix tendue et inquiète, ce débit rapide... Tamao sourit. L'albinos n'avait pas tout dit. Oh, elle ne la presserait pas, cela ne servirait à rien. Il suffisait d'attendre. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille sortit les ingrédients dont elles auraient besoin, tournant le dos à la Française. Cela ne prit pas longtemps.

"... D'accord, je veux aussi en offrir à un garçon, et il me ferait une crise," finit par avouer la jeune Française. Tamao sourit, posa les ingrédients sur la table, sortit des tabliers, fit se lever Jeanne. L'autre était toute nerveuse, réarrangeait sa frange avec inquiétude. Sans mot dire, la Japonaise l'aida à enfiler son tablier, qui était trop grand. Cela demandait beaucoup d'ajustements, les deux filles le firent en silence. Enfin Tamao n'eut plus qu'à attacher le noeud, se penchant pour le faire plus serré. Puis elle se releva, attacha les cheveux de Jeanne.

"T-très bien," souffla-t-elle enfin. "Combien de chocolats veux-tu faire en tout?"

Jeanne fit volte face, le visage illuminé de bonheur. Ses grands yeux rouges embrassèrent son amie avec reconnaissance. "E-eh bien, John et les autres, ça fait dix, et... Avec 'lui'... Onze, je suppose. J'ai amené du chocolat en plus, je sais que ça fait beaucoup...

- M-mais non," sourit Tamao. "C'est très faisable. T-tu veux en faire pour ta famille aussi?"

Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, après tout pour elle ce genre de choses était normal, mais elle croyait savoir que les Européens limitaient leurs offrandes aux êtres aimés. L'albinos fronça les sourcils, observa avec douceur: "oui. Je veux leur faire plaisir, et si cela pouvait provoquer certaines discussions importantes avec eux..."

Tamao sourit, elle voyait très bien. Bon, elles avaient tous les ingrédients en suffisance, Hana était chez Seyram, tout était calme... Elles pouvaient le faire. Avant de commencer, sans avoir l'air d'y tenir, elle fit cependant: "cela te dérange-t-il si nous travaillions pour douze? Je..."

Le regard de Jeanne se mit à pétiller. Se rapprochant de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, elle lui prit les mains. "Tu es amoureuse, Tamao?" Le mouvement, la vivacité de Jeanne fit rougir la petite Japonaise. "A-ah

- De qui s'agit-il? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider..."

C'était au tour de Tamao d'être nerveuse, elle se craquait les poignets sans bien savoir comment répondre. Se détournant, elle chercha ses mots. Le lui dire... Mais elle était si proche de lui. Elle croyait déjà qu'il était amoureux de l'albinos, et le garçon dont celle-ci avait parlé... "I-il s'agit de Lyserg-k-kun," finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix. Là, elle l'avait dit. L'autre allait-elle la repousser maintenant? S'était-elle érigée en rivale pour le coeur de l'Anglais...?

"C'est génial!" Jeanne la prit par les épaules, la retourna, le visage illuminé de joie. "Vous feriez un couple tellement mignon! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour toi! Tu sais qu'il a rompu depuis des mois avec Mathilda, ça s'est plutôt mal passé mais maintenant, il est libre, vraiment libre je veux dire, son coeur est à prendre! Oh, tu veux que je t'emmène le voir demain?"

La Japonaise rougit violemment, protesta, elle n'oserait jamais! Jeanne sourit, se promit de la convaincre, ou en tout cas de tout faire pour les mettre en présence. Oh, elle adorait cette idée!

"A-allez," fit Tamao pour la calmer, "on a, comment tu dis déjà en français? On a du pain sur la planche."

Les deux demoiselles se mirent au travail. Ce n'était pas silencieux, bien au contraire: il y eut beaucoup de secrets chuchotés, de rires, de batailles de chatouilles, de jets de chocolat. Quands elles eurent terminé, une impressionnante pile de chocolats différents, roses, noirs, blancs tenait en équilibre instable devant elles. Jeanne riait à s'en casser une côte, Tamao avait plusieurs taches parfumées sur la joue, et s'était laissée convaincre d'aller déclarer sa flamme à Lyserg le lendemain.

Tout était bien.

* * *

Un écureuil s'approcha, attiré par l'odeur du pain et le calme de Jeanne. L'albinos envoya une vaguelette d'énergie pour le repousser. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son picnic lui soit volé avant même que son partenaire soit arrivé. Entrouvrant son sac, elle regarda la boîte orangée, pleine de délicieux chocolats... Soupir. Viendrait-il seulement? Elle avait demandé à Rutherford de faire passer le message, mais il n'était pas dit qu'il accepte de venir... Nouveau soupir, plus léger. Peut-être qu'elle devait rentrer...

"Bonjour, Jeanne," souffla une voix douce derrière elle. L'albinos se retourna. Hao était là, dans le kimono rouge qu'il ne quittait plus, les bras croisés. Paisible, et toujours d'une beauté aussi insolente que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Elle eut un sourire timide. Rutherford avait bien passé son message. "Bonjour, Hao."

Il s'approcha, se laissa tomber près de la jeune fille. "Alors, comme ça tu veux me voir." Elle acquiesça en silence, les yeux baissés alors qu'elle sortait son présent et le lui passait sans un mot. Il baissa les yeux sur la boîte. "Comment veux-tu que je les mange, petite Jeanne?" Il indiqua ses bras transparents, sa qualité d'esprit. "Un roi fantôme n'a pas spécialement besoin de chocolats."

Elle leva de grands yeux surpris, choqués vers lui, ses mains se crispant sur la boîte. "J-je n'y avais pas songé," souffla Jeanne, désappointée. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Il était un esprit, le roi peut-être mais une simple ombre dans le vent. "V-vous ne pouvez vraiment pas les manger?" Voix déçue. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'être, elle aurait dû demander auparavant...

Il sourit, presque moqueur. "Bien sûr que si. Tu me sous-estimes encore." Il y eut une seconde, puis soudain son esprit sembla se remplir, et bientôt il était là, assis tout près d'elle. Elle rougit quelque peu, s'éloigna alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'arbre, la délestant de sa boîte de chocolats. "Tu as encore joué à la marieuse." Ton presque accusateur, doucereux.

Jeanne releva la tête, eut un sourire d'excuse. Tamao devait l'appeler ce soir, pour lui dire comment cela s'était passé. "Ils vont très bien ensemble," souffla-t-elle. Sa chère Tamao, douce mais forte, et Lyserg, si gentil... "Ils peuvent se rendre heureux, ils le méritent..."

Petite tape sur le derrière de sa tête. "Tu n'es pas responsable de leur bonheur, petite Maiden. Tu n'as pas en prendre en charge leur destin, ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls." Elle ne répondit pas, occupée à fixer ses bottines. C'était de ses amis dont il s'agissait, elle s'en sentait responsable. Puis si elle pouvait les aider... Silence.

"Donc," reprit-il après un temps, "tu es suffisamment amoureuse de moi pour t'aventurer à me faire des chocolats." Ton neutre, presque plat. Il la fixait de son regard profond, sans laisser paraître une quelconque émotion.

Jeanne détourna les yeux. "Je sais que c'est stupide," s'excusa-t-elle à voix basse, les joues rouges. Il était Shaman King. Comment pourrait-il être amoureux d'elle? Elle n'était rien, il était tout, elle n'était qu'une pauvre excuse de Shamane, lui avait conquis son trône. C'était ridicule d'être amoureuse de Dieu... Mais de toute façon, elle avait toujours été ridicule à ses yeux, alors une fois de plus, ce n'était pas si grave... si?

Il eut un sourire indulgent. "Allez," rit-il, bon enfant. "Je peux bien t'accorder une journée. Tu es prête?"

Jeanne prit une grande inspiration, sourit, rayonnante. "Bien sûr!" Puis elle prit la main tendue, et les deux Shamans disparurent, laissant le reste du picnic aux écureuils.

* * *

**Lyserg:** Tiens, je ne suis pas avec la sorcière?

**Rain**: nan, avais envie de changer

**Lyserg:** Ah.

**Rain**: Dégage.

Lyserg: Ok.


End file.
